


She's Dumb

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompts:'Joel trying his very best to give ellie "the talk", after seeing her and dina. (poor ellie and joel.)''Joel being the tough, protective, southerner dad, and questioning dina. While ellie is secretly happy cause she knows, he loves her.'





	She's Dumb

The patrol was supposed to last a week, minimum, so when Dina clambered onto her lap as they relaxed on the sofa one night, one hand tangled in her hair and the other pressed against the skin on Ellie’s stomach, Elie didn’t think twice about pulling her closer.

She ran her hands up Dina’s back, pulling her shirt with her until she took the hint and lifted her arms, allowing Ellie to pull her shirt off, leaving her top half bare.

The idea of being caught didn’t even cross her mind, Joel wasn’t due back for another two days.

She wasn't as alert as she usually was when she and Dina make out on the sofa, so she didn't hear the door click closed, or Joel’s footsteps. 

She only snapped out of it when the living room door opened, “Oh, jesus,” Joel grumbled, and Ellie tore her lips from Dina, holding the half naked girl against her. 

“Joel? What the fuck? I thought you were out for a few days?” Ellie snapped, and Joel had quickly turned his back to the girls. 

“They thought there was a storm comin’, cut it short.” he answered. “Really, Ellie? On our couch?” 

Dina scrambled to put her shirt back on when she realised Joel wasn't looked, and quickly slipped off of Ellie’s lap. 

“I'm just gonna--I'll see you tomorrow.” she rushed out before slipping past Joel and out of the house. 

Joel didn't turn around right away, probably trying to figure out how to handle the situation. 

“So,” he started, and Ellie barely managed to hold back a groan. “You and Dina, huh?” 

“Well, I mean- we have been seeing each other for a few months now.”

Joel nodded, dropping his backpack and moving to sit beside. “And its serious?” 

“I guess? I really like her,” Ellie shrugged. 

“Okay. Okay,” Joel hummed. “And you guys are-” 

“Dude,” Ellie groaned, throwing her head back and covering her face with her arm. 

“What? Just because she can't get you pregnant doesn't mean you don't need the talk.”

Ellie could feel her ears heat up at that. “Please don't do this,” She mumbled into her hands. 

“It's just--well, you know you don't, like, have to do anything you don't wanna. And if she, or anyone, tried to pressure you-” 

“Joel,” Ellie cut him off, “I've killed men twice my size, I could handle Dina if she tried anything.”

Joel nodded. “You still have to be safe. I know there are toys and-”

“Okay, nope.” Ellie shook her head as she stood, heading for her room. 

“Ellie,” 

“We don't  _ have  _ anything like that, Joel. And don't worry, it's concencial, we are both adults. Please, just,  _ don't  _ try and have that talk with me, dude, I'm nineteen.”

Ellie rushed along the hall, falling face first onto her bed with a groan, not planning on leaving the room for the rest of the night. 

\--

Joel found Dina in the infirmary the following day, and as soon as she spotted him her face turned a funny shade of red, and she couldn't look him in the eye. 

“Joel,” She greeted. “Everything okay?” 

“I think we need to talk,” 

Dina sighed. “Yup, knew this was coming.” she murmured, sitting at one of the tables. 

“Look, kid, Ellie is-”

“Special, I know.”

“Well, yeah. But I was gonna say kinda dumb.” she said with a little smile. “She is special, and has the biggest heart of anyone I know, but she's dumb to this kinda stuff, we saw that much with Kat.”

Dina chuckled as the memory of Ellie having no idea she was dating Kat until their third date. 

“You will need to take the lead here. But, also, if you hurt her, I will make sure you get all of the worst jobs in Jackson, understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Dina nodded, and Joel turned to leave, but she piped up again. “I won't, though.”

Joel turned back, eyebrows raised questioningly. 

“Hurt her,” Dina clarified. “I won't. I've had a crush on Ellie since you guys got here. I didn't think she liked me back, especially when she got with Kat, but then I realised she was dumb.” Dina said with a little laugh, before worrying her lip between her teeth, staring at her hands for a few seconds before lifting her eyes to Joel. “I'm in love with her, Joel.”

Joel stared at her for a short while, and Dina held his gaze, unwavering. He could see it, the truth, the love in her eyes. 

“Have you told her?” 

“Not out loud, but I think she…” Dina trailed off with a little frown. “She doesn't know, does she?” 

“Not useless you told her,” Joel said with a little grin. “You're a good kid, Dina. And I know no one is ever really good enough for someone kid but she could do worse than you.”

“Thank you, I think?” 

Joel nodded once. “You should come over for dinner tonight.”

“Huh?” 

“Dinner, tonight. With Ellie and me.” 

It wasn't a suggestion, like any other time he had offered her dinner, so she found herself nodding. “Yeah, okay. I'll come over after shift.”

“Great. Have a good day, Dina.” Joel said before disappearing. 

\--

Joel was in the kitchen when Dina arrived, so she was met with a confused Ellie perched on the sofa. 

“Hey, what're you doing here?” Ellie asked as she stood, giving Dina a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

“Joel invited me for dinner,” Dina said. “He didn't tell you?” 

“No,” Ellie frowned. “When did you see him?” 

“He came to see me at work this morning, gave me his version of the shovel talk, which was sweet but still way off brand of what it should actually be like.”

Ellie groaned. “I'm sorry, I didn't think he would act like that.”

“It's okay, he's protective.” Dina pried Ellie’s hands away from her face and pulled her in, wrapping Ellie’s arms around her like she had that night at the dance.her own hands making her way to Ellie’s cheeks, her thumb tracing her cheekbone. “It's kinda sweet.”

Ellie just rolled her eyes, because as much as she didn't want to admit it, it  _ was  _ kind of sweet. 

They ate, and for the most part it was normal, Dina and Joel bantered every so often, they would gang up on Ellie, and Ellie would tease Joel. At least until the end, when Joel set down his cutlery and clasped his hands together. 

“Oh, no,” Ellie murmured, unsure of  _ what  _ was about to happen, but she knew it would be bad. 

“So, I think we need to set ground rules.”

“Joel,” Ellie groaned. “Don't. We won't do that again, okay?” 

“Yeah, that's one of the rules. I also want your door left open when Dina is over, and she sleeps either on the floor or on the couch when she's stayin’.”

“Seriously, Joel? I'm nineteen.”

“I don't care, as long as you're under my roof it's my rules, and I'm tellin’ you those rules, now.” 

Ellie felt herself bristle, and Dina must have noticed it, too, because she placed a hand over Ellie’s. 

“I don't think it's a good idea for y'all to patrol together anymore.”

“We work well together,” Ellie defended. “The rest is fair but that's not your business.”

Joel nodded, deciding to quit while he was ahead. 

“Are you done?” Ellie snapped, and Joel nodded again, watching as Ellie got to her feet and marched to her room. 

“What you're saying is fair,” Dina said as she stood to follow Ellie. “I just don't think she's used to conventional parenting, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know.”

Dina nodded, following after Ellie, laughing at the groan that escaped Ellie’s lips when Joel called after them, “Keep that door open.”

“He's doing that on purpose,” she grumbled when Dina settled on the bed beside her. 

“Probably.” Dina hummed, resting her head in Ellie’s arm. “But it's fair, after what he walked in on.”

Ellie rolled her eyes, pushing herself up onto her elbows, tracing her fingertips over Dina’s collarbone. “It’s still embarrassing.” 

“He cares about you, Freckles. That's all it is.”

“Stop being so reasonable and let me mope in peace.” Ellie huffed, and Dina laughed, pulling her down into a kiss. 

“Okay, baby.” Dina chuckled, kissing all over Ellie’s face. “You're right, he's such a dick.”

“I know,” Ellie murmured as she flopped back onto the bed, so dramatically that Dina was a little proud. “I'm sorry he gave you the talk.”

“It's okay, I had expected it, honestly.” Dina shrugged, tilting her head to the side, a slow smile pulling on her lips when Ellie turned to look at her. 

“What?” Ellie asked in a soft whisper, a smile of her own stretching across her lips. 

Dina lucked her lips, her eyes running over Ellie’s features before speaking. “I love you, El.” 

Judging by Ellie’s reaction - the owlish blinking and parted lips- she, in fact, did  _ not  _ know the extent of Dina’s feels for her. 

Dina found herself laughing at her girlfriend. 

“I-really?” 

“Really, El.” Dina chuckled. 

“I love you. Too. Also, I love you, back.” Ellie spluttered, glaring at Dina when she laughed. “Shut up, okay? You surprised me.”

“Did I? I think it's pretty obvious.”

“You've never told me!” Ellie defended. 

“I didn't think I  _ had  _ to.” Dina said. “Joel was right, you are dumb.”

“Hey!”

“It's true, I'm sorry. You're a total dumbass with relationships.”

“Fucking rude,” Ellie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“But you love me,” Dina sung,kissing Ellie’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Ellie murmured, “Unfortunately I do.”

  1. 


End file.
